


Silent night

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, childrens choirs, cuddling in the snow, murder husbands in paris, talk of peace on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>they're on their way to dinner<br/>when Will sees a choir <br/>peace on earth talks ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Will paused in his walk with Hannibal, they had decided to grab a late dinner at one of their favorite Parisian restaurants, a little hole in the wall and definitely something Hannibal might have looked over had it not been for Will dragging him to it, but the atmosphere of the place combined with the old owners down home need to take care of everyone who walked through the door made it impossible not to love the place.

He had spotted a small children's choir taking up residence on the steps of the town’s fountain singing softly and clearly into the night. He may not have understood the native language here in France, his own Cajun French being a far cry from anything spoken here; he did recognize the tune almost immediately.

Hannibal stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders; he in turn wrapped his arm around Hannibal’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I've always liked this song, ever since I was a kid."

Hannibal hummed, "Silent night? It is a rather good song, and the children are rather talented as well."

"Yeah they are, but I've always liked it because of the stories that come with it. How it's been known to draw people together in the darkest of times, like that one World War 2 story." He nuzzles into Hannibal’s neck to warm his nose.

"The notion that the world is at peace and there being no travesties or crime is a rather seductive one. Though I'm afraid my dear, you and I would have no place in a world like that."

"No, I know that but one can dream, can't they? Besides as much I would wish it for other people, for myself I wouldn't want a different world than this. This world brought me you." He tipped his head and smiled at Hannibal.

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead, guiding him away from the choir and down the street. "That it did mylimasis, that it did."

 

 

 

this is the story Will was talking about called the Christmas truce [link](http://time.com/3643889/christmas-truce-1914/)

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
